Pokemon FF Johto Breeder
by Brandyballclub
Summary: A girl named Lyla has a dream of becoming the best pokemon breeder. She will have to leave her home farm to take training courses. Will her dream be accomplished?


I rolled out of bed as I would a usual day. I see the sunlight beaming through my window drapes as I rise from the floor. My eyes are still tired and I feel heavy. Then, Boom! I hit the floor again. I could feel the pain in my right foot. I quickly got up and took a look at my foot, then looked over to see what I had tripped on.

It was a box covered in wrapping! I looked closer and checked out what it said on the tag on the side. It read something like "Happy Birthday Lyla!" But I was too lazy to read it.

Just then I remembered it was my tenth birthday! I grabbed the box and fumbled my door open in a hurry. I had the box trying not to drop it as I raced as fast as I could, still the box fell and went flying down the stairs. I ran faster but as I reached the end of the stairs I saw my dad waiting, and holding the box.

"How are you feeling honey?" My dad said as I approached the stairs. "Fine, I just woke up." I scurried down the last step making a noise after I hit the floor. Here in the Johto region we have a lot of Pokemon. Most I've never even laid eyes on. What I really wanted to do was become the best Pokemon breeder. To complete this task I have to go through many training courses, which is why I need a passport to visit the training school. My family lives on a farm so I already take care of many Pokemon.

As I reached the small kitchen I saw my mother's cheery face brighten me from what had just happened. "Oh Lyla, you found the gift box." Her soft voice spoke. "Hi mom, Is this the present?" I said glancing past the kitchen. "Yes, that's your birthday present from us, She said looking at my father, Feel free to open it whenever."

Even though it was my birthday I had to do my daily chores of feeding our Pokemon, milking, and warming the eggs. The first thing I did was run into the barn to see my favorite Pokemon on the farm. "Vulpix!" I said looking into the barn. Vulpix strutted out. I gave her a hug and picked her up. She was a pretty old Pokemon but she could fight. On this farm we have had her for over seven years. Since no other kids lived around our farm, she would play with me when I was alone. This almost brought tears to my eyes, knowing I wouldn't be doing this again until I visited home. I set Vulpix down and ran inside of the barn.

Our Miltank are the number one milk producer in our town. I grabbed my gloves and my bucket and kneeled down. I milked our first Miltank, then the second, and then the third. By that time, I had to have counted at least 3 gallons of milk to sell. This was also my job, to run the store where we sell our produce. It was challenging but we managed to run the farm. Now, it was time to check the eggs.

I went inside of the egg cabin and checked on the shelves to make sure every egg was there. I took care of the farthest bottom one first. My mom takes care of eggs and Pokemon. Almost all of the eggs in here didn't belong to us, and were wild Pokemon. I took the first egg which was a light green with a red streak. This egg was cold and motionless. I had been taking care of this egg for a week and there were no changes so far. I was thinking of leaving it for a few more days but then decided it was risky. I walked over to the table which had an incubator on the top. I grabbed a nearby towel and opened the lid of the incubator. I placed the towel on the resting spot and carefully placed the egg on the towel and closed the lid.

I went back inside and smelled something great. " Did you check the eggs?" My mom asked. "Yeah, they're doing good except one, it's green with a red stripe so I put it in the incubator." I replied. "Okay Lyla, now lets get to your gift." She said as she handed me back the box I had tripped over. The box was fairly large and it was decorated with hearts. I unwrapped the box and lifted the lid. On the top was a card that I just tossed out of the box. After that was a certificate that read, "Registered Breeder". I was in shock as I looked up at my mom's face. I carefully set it down on the lid of the box. I looked deeper in the box and there was my own breeder bandanna! I also set that down carefully. Then, there was a mini incubator! I set that down near the lid. At the bottom was a passport to visit home when I needed too. I smiled in joy but felt a tear trickle down my face.

My mom helped me pack my stuff up and get prepared to wake up early to catch the train. I wrapped my bandanna around my head and walked with the suitcase in my hand. In my other hand was the passport. I was ready to go, well almost ready, because I had forgotten something very important.


End file.
